Fanon:The Magnate
The Magnate - Moomoo.io Story A few decades ago, lay a quiet village. A prosperous, quite. It contained in great minerals, like much gold, stone, and cactus. Although it lacked food, the small village still remained successful. In fact, it was a major place. It was one of the only villages near the desert, and many people would come and visit it. Yes, they were one small but important village. Among these travelers is a man named Simon. You got it correct, his name was actually Salmon. And a mob of his community, who are widely known as ThePokeGeek, The North Face, GoldenPatrick, Lolztube, Cofefe, DanielTheWeeb (Shawn, cuz I can't pronounce his name) and GreyFlame. A small but quick and swift group, strong and fearless. They never complain about anything. "Ugh... How much more time? We've been crossing plain after plain. We've been beaten up by bulls. How much longer?" says the quiet North Face. "Stop complaining. All we have to do is wait a few more hours. Besides, you're the one who's slowing us down!" mumbles GreyFlame. "Let's all agree to... er... build a ba-" explains ThePokeGeek. DanielTheWeeb cuts him off. "No bases right now. How are you guys TIRED? Man, just get this booster hat! Then you'll be all fine! Salmon raises his - um... fin. "I would like to have it near the river, but today... no. We are as tired as salmon after a 1000 salmeters (really bad pun) swim. But now is not the time. Time to build a base. "Yeah!" exclaims GoldenPatrick. I'm good at base building. Ok, I've to go grab the castle walls, pit traps, spikes, and windmills. Then you guys, with the bows can grab platforms while DanielTheWeeb can grab some healing pads. "I'm sorry," says North Face. "We're trying to build us shelter from bulls and other hostile tribes, not castles. "Yup," says Cofefe. Lolztube shudders because he forgot that Cofefe was there. "I have some booster pad, just for some protection. We don't need stone walls, as the resources around us have just a little bit of stone and wood. You'd have to go out further toward danger to get food, though. "You see, that's why we keep moving!" says DanielTheWeeb. DanielTheWeeb is a man a few words, but he's quite smart. He knows that this position is vulnerable. He also knows that there aren't a lot of resources. But he decides to keep his mouth shut, or the others may criticize him. Golden Patrick stands on a platform. "Alrighty. So you, PokeGeek, put booster pad leading to those spikes. North Face and Salmon, please put walls around the stuff. Everyone else, just bring back resources. "Yes, putting booster pads is my job. That's why I'm called PokeGeek. You get it? Poke as in Poky as in spikes? Get it?" Everyone stares at him. "Uh, never mind." A few hours later, the base was built. Not too simple, but the fort was designed in almost a perfect circle, with the only entrance is taking a booster pad. There were no windmills because they didn't think there would need to be anything they need to build. Besides, it was near daytime, and you know what daytime means! "Alright folks. Time to go in!" says GreyFlame in an excited voice. He stepped on the booster pads, making him fly into the gates of the base and hitting a wall. PokeGeek laughs. "Haha! You've crashed into my wall. I'm not paying your health insurance." "Dude, he's you're a friend! You're going to watch someone get hurt and just sit THERE?" says The North Face with eyes wide open. "No, just STANDING there. Haha! Great jokes, huh?" Everyone stares at him. "Haha! Here, I'll make an exception. $0.01. Deal?" "No, he's already ok," says Lolztube. "He's standing on the healing pad, not looking too happy." "I'm not very happy" a voice shouted. GreyFlame chuckles. "Haha! Here, once you go in, I'll give you $500,000 x 0 for your insurance." "Here, if you die," smiles PokeGeek with his tongue sticking out, "Then I will pay you $2349875239486. New Deal!" "No worries. I'll give you $0.00000000000000000000000. So many digits. Looks like a ton of money." says Salmon. "Ok, how about 0/0? Hope ya Cofeflator, ahem, Cofefe, I mean calculator didn't break trying to figure that one out." Everyone shouts at PokeGeek. "STOP WITH THE AWESOME PUNS!!! THEY'RE TOO GOOD!!! I CAN'T MAKE ANYTHING BUTTER!" "See, there's a good pun. Anything butter. Anything better. :) ." They were happily enjoying their pun party. They had cookies, apples, bacon, and "ground beef." It was a celebration. To celebrate the fourth day of walking, no complaining, and bulls. Now it was all finished. But little did they know WHO was stalking them. "You know, I should go and check to see if there's more food. We gobbled up our cookies, and... of course, we need them just in case someone decides to attack," says Lolztube. "Yeah, the forest is pretty safe, and unless someone is stalking us, no one will ever get us." "Um... I want someone to come with me. Just in case there's like a bull or something." "Oh, okay. The North Face and I will just start to hike with you" says Cofefe. "Hey, when did I tell you that I was coming along?" "Just do it." They start to walk to someplace. Far and beyond. Where they might find food. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared. Read The Magnate Part 2 to see what happens next.